Instinto animal
by alyzama
Summary: Zoro y Nami se convierten en "hombres-gato"por culpa de un rayo de Vegapunk... ¿Como aprovechara Robin esta situación, al ver a un Zoro como un fiero tigre? Pasen y lean Lemon


¡Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

¡I´m come back!

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo este fic.

Pasen y disfruten :3

Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

Instinto animal.

Nuestros queridos Mugiwaras se encontraban en el Thousand Sunny, el ruido de varios gritos se escuchaban dentro del barco, especialmente la de Nami.

-Chopper, ¡Arregla esto!

-¡Waaaa! ¡Nami da miedo!- Dijo el renito mientras se "escondía" tras Luffy.

-Shishishishishi, vamos Nami, Franky dijo que solo durara un rato-

-¿Un rato? Son 48 horas, ¡Dos días! ¡No estaré así por dos días!- Gritaba Nami.

-Nami-swan te ves tan linda y hermosa- Revoloteaba Sanji a su alrededor.

-Deja de decir idioteces- Golpeo al pobre rubio tan fuerte que enterró su cara en la pared del Sunny.

La apariencia de Nami era… rara… dos orejas de gato le salían de la cabeza, una cola de color naranja sobresalía de su parte baja de la espalda y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por pelo, incluso debajo de su ropa.

-¡Luffy toda la culpa es tuya!- Le dijo mientras lo sacudía de los hombros.

-Shishishi perdón Nami, pero te vez linda-

La pelinaranja se sonrojo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-No solo a mi me pasa, Zoro también tiene el mismo problema, incluso parece un poco más salvaje-

El espadachín estaba sentado en el rincón del barco, al igual que Nami, tenía orejas de gato y cola, pero más que gato parecía tigre, su pelaje tenía rayas de color verde oscuro y lo demás era del color de su cabello.

-Vamos gatito, te daré un poco de leche- Se burlo Sanji.

-Grr…- Gruño el peli verde.

Los chicos habían llegado a una isla abandonada, y según lo que encontraron, pertenecía a una de las tantas bases de Vegapunk, y al estar explorando sus instalaciones, Luffy, accidentalmente acciono una maquina convirtiendo temporalmente a Nami y a Zoro en "hombres-gato", la maquina fue creada con la intención de poder desarrollar las habilidades tipo zoan de las akuma no mi, pero los efectos solo eran cortos y si se sometían varias veces a los efectos del rayo quedarían permanentemente como híbridos.

-Maldito cocinero- Dijo Zoro mientras caminaba hacia el rubio.

-Ven gatito, gatito- Se burlaba Sanji.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos- Grito Nami –Sanji-kun cálmate nya-

-¿Nya?, nya, nya, nya, nya- La palabra resonaba en la cabeza del rubio- ¡Nami-swan!-Salto sobre la pelinaranja.

-¡Idiota!- lo golpeo dejándolo de nuevo enterrado en la pared -Y tu Zoro, vete a vigilar-

-Maldita bruja a mi no me ordenas nada, grrr-

Nami se trono los dedos, dispuesta a golpear al espadachín.

- Nami, ¿No habías dicho que querías hacer un inventario de lo que encontramos en la isla?- Pregunto Robin tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Oh es cierto- Contesto con pesadez- Pero todavía tenemos que ir por más cosas, vamos chicos, Robin ¿Puedes quedarte en el barco? No confió en el idiota de Zoro de seguro se dormirá y no pondrá atención en nada-

-Por supuesto, vayan con cuidado- Contesto la pelinegra.

Después de un rato los chicos partieron de regreso a la isla, aun era temprano y en definitiva no regresarían luego, y más por que Franky y Chopper habían encontrado muy bueno material de investigación en la isla.

Robin saco su tumbona y la coloco debajo de la sombrilla para poder leer un rato, y, como hacia un poco de calor se puso un vestido cortó para refrescarse un poco.

-Fufufufufu Zoro está entrenando- Se dijo a si misma al escuchar el sonido de las pesas del espadachín.

Pero poco tiempo le basto para quedar concentrada en su lectura. Se ensimismo tanto en su libro que no se dio cuenta cuando el espadachín llego a su lado.

-Hey Robin, te estoy hablando-

-Oh disculpa, no te escuche- Dijo mientras depositaba su libro en la mesita que tenia a lado.

-Gr…- Gruño molesto.

-Fufufufufufu-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Solo que te vez lindo como "hombre gato"-

-Gr… Yo no soy lindo- Dijo aun más molesto.

-fufufufu, ok no eres lindo, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Yo… gr… lo olvide- Contesto apenado.

-Oh, ya veo- Se levanto de la tumbona y camino hacia la cocina.

-Gr… maldita mujer- Sin perder tiempo la siguió.

Ambos sabían que es lo que quería el peli verde.

Robin entro a la cocina y camino hasta llegar al frigorífico, tomo el candado y después de hacer la combinación saco una botella de Sake y se la dio al peli verde, los únicos que sabían la combinación eran Sanji, Nami y ella.

-¿Es todo?- Le sonrió con picardía.

-Gr…-

Robin le excitaba ver de esa forma al espadachín, aun más salvaje de lo que ya era, esas orejas y esa cola le hacían pensar cosas muy pero muy subidas de tono.

-Bueno regreso a leer- Le dijo para provocarlo un poco.

Zoro camino hacia ella moviendo la cola como si Robin fuera un pequeño roedor.

Robin mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener la risa.

-Mujer… no me provoques… grr…- gruño un poco más fuerte.

-¿Yo? Te equivocas Zoro, yo no hice nada-

El peli verde coloco la botella de Sake en la mesa de la cocina.

-Robin…- La arrincono contra la pared.

-Fufufufufu que gatito tan lindo eres-

Zoro la miro con superioridad, tal vez el ser un hombre gato lo había puesto en celo.

-Te enseñare lo "lindo" que puedo ser-

De forma casi salvaje la beso, Robin coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y siguió el ritmo del "verde gatito", se sintió rara, el cuerpo de Zoro había cambiado mucho por los efectos del rayo, el pelaje que cubría su cuello era un poco suave así que sin pensar empezó a acariciarlo como si de un peluche se tratase.

-Grrr….- Gruño Zoro al sentir los dedos de la pelinegra en su cuello.

Zoro abandono su boca y la tomo de la cadera, rodeándola con su cola la subió a sus brazos.

-Aquí no- Le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el camarote de las mujeres.

-Nami se enojara-

-No me importa lo que diga la maldita bruja-

-Fufufufufufu-

Llegaron al cuarto y Zoro bajo a la pelinegra al suelo.

-Esto me estorba- Le dijo Robin al "gatito" mientras le quitaba la playera, trago saliva al ver su torso descubierto totalmente moldeado y con varias cicatrices, muchas veces lo habia visto y tocado, pero, el color verdoso que tenia ahora lo hacía ver mucho más masculino.

Zoro la tomo de la cadera y la dirigió a la cama.

-Zoro, esta es la cama de Nami-

-Gr… no me importa-

Siempre lo hacían en su cama o en la torre de vigilancia, pero ¿La cama de Nami? Si la pelinaranja se enteraba se pondría como loca, pero… eso la excitaba aun más.

-Fufufufufu espero que no se dé cuenta-

Zoro se acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro y le beso del cuello Robin disfrutaba de las caricias al tiempo que le desataba el cinturón., la lengua de Zoro se sentía un poco aspera y sus manos peludas le provocaban cosquillas en sus piernas.

¿Pero…?- Se asombro la morocha al sentir al miembro de Zoro entre sus dedos.

-Gr…-

En verdad Zoro había cambiado mucho, su miembro viril estaba un poco más grande, provocando en Robin una sensación de erotismo aun mayor a la que tenia.

-Esto me aburre- Protesto el peli verde al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Eh?-

Robin no tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, Zoro tomo su vestido y lo arranco de su cuerpo.

-Que impaciente-

-Grr…-

El espadachín su puso en cuatro sobre ella y bajo por su cuerpo lamiendo cada parte de su torso, la lengua de él se sentía muy diferente a lo usual, la cola de "gato" se movía rítmicamente en el aire como si de un ritual sexual fuera.

-Zoro…- Protesto al sentir como de la misma forma que con lo hecho con su vestido el espadachín rompía sus pantis.

-Gr… te comprare otras-

-Fufufufufufu aaaaaaaahhh- Su risa acabo en gemido al sentir la boca del peli verde en su interior –¡Oh dios!- Grito la morocha al sentir como la lengua del "gatito" se movía de forma maestral sobre su intimidad-

Las manos velludas del peli verde se movían de arriba abajo sobre las largas piernas de Robin provocando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Yo… Zo…-

Robin puso su mano sobre la cabeza del espadachín para poder marcar el ritmo correcto, mientras mordía su dedo índice para contener sus muy sonoros gemidos.

-Gr…- Gruñía cada vez que sentía que Robin le jalaba el cabello.

-¡Dios! ¡No ya… No más!- Dijo mientras un impulso eléctrico le recorría la espalda.

El peli verde se recompuso y camino de nuevo sobre la morocha, sonrió al verla sudada y con su pecho subir y bajar tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Gr… apenas comenzara lo mejor- Le dijo al oído.

Robin solo trago saliva al ver el gran miembro de Zoro posicionarse en su entrada.

Zoro en un pequeño lapso de cordura entro lentamente en ella, sintiendo que algo raro le ocurría.

-¡Dios!- Grito Robin, sentía que la erección de Zoro era demasiado para ella.

Lentamente entraba y salía de ella, tenía que tener cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero los gemidos y la forma que Robin jalaba su "pelaje" hacían que no se pudiera contener por mucho más.

Zoro de una mordida arranco el bra de Robin y mientras la embestía tomo su pezón derecho y lamiéndolo sin piedad alguna.

-Zo… ¡Zoro no!- Le rogo al sentirse arder.

-Grrr- Gruño dándole a entender que no se detendría.

Robin con lo que tenia de fuerza creó una mano fleur y atrajo hacia ella la cola del "felino".

-Grr… No lo hagas- Le ordeno el hombre.

-Fufufu ah…-

Con su mano derecha acariciaba la cola de Zoro, pero eso provoco que el peli verde se exitara aun más aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas.

-Robin…- Le dijo al sentir como la morocha aruñaba la punta de su cola –No lo hagas- Le pidió.

La arqueóloga sonrió entre gemidos.

Zoro para vengarse subió las piernas de ella hasta su vientre de forma que pudiera llegar más dentro de ella.

-¡Dios! Es tan… grande ahhhh-

-Aprietas demasiado Robin- Le dijo intentando llegar más en ella.

-Zo… Zoro… yo…- Dijo entre gemidos la morocha al llegar de nuevo a su máximo nivel de placer, la nueva "forma" de Zoro le ponía mucho más.

-Gr… mujer… no me podre contener más- Zoro estaba teniendo más resistencia de la usual, pero era hombre aun y quería satisfacerse.

-Zoro… yo… no puedo-

-Grrr…- Zoro le importo un comino lo que le dijo la morocha y la tomo del brazo para ponerla en cuatro, boca abajo de la cama.

-Zoro no… mis caderas…-

Con sus dos manos tomo la cintura de la mujer y entro en ella de nuevo.

Robin sentía a punto de desmayarse, era la primera vez que Zoro se comportaba de esa manera, pero… aun así le estaba gustando demasiado.

-Zoro… ahh… ahí- Le rogo al sentir como el peli verde golpear su punto g.

-Gr…- Gruño de nuevo al sentirse a punto de acabar.

-¡Oi Robin! ¿Dónde estas?-

Ambos se quedaron quietos al escuchar la voz de Usopp.

-Estoy en mi cuarto, ¿Qué quieres Usopp?-

-Ah ok, Nami mando a decir que Tu y Zoro bajen a la playa, Sanji prepara la cena con algunas cosas que encontró en la isla-

-Ah ok… ahh- Gimió al sentir a Zoro entrar otra vez en ella.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si solo estoy acomodando algo-

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-

-No gracias, bajare en un rato-

-¿Y Zoro? No lo encuentro-

-Ahh lo vi hace unos minutos en la bodega, no te preocupes yo le digo- Trato de no gemir al sentir como zoro entraba en ella aun más rápido.

-Ok, regresare a la playa- Le dijo Usopp.

Zoro al sentir con su Haki que el narizón había llegado a la playa salió de Robin y la sentó sobre él.

-Eres un idiota-

-Gr… vaya, la señorita perfecta perdió la compostura-

-Por ahhh nos descubren-

-Grrr… no se dio cuenta-

Robin rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su amante, sintió aun más grande la erección de Zoro, señal de que pronto acabaría.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Zoro tu cola!- Gimio de nuevo la pelinegra al sentir la peluda cola del espadachín acariciar de arriba abajo su columna, eso ya era más que demasiado para ella, tan solo los besos y mordidas de él sobre sus pechos, la forma en que él tomaba y acariciaba sus caderas para marcar el ritmo de sus embestidas y la rapidez de estas aumentando la manera en que su cola recorría su columna hacía que Robin explotara en cualquier momento.

-Yo... Zoro… ah… ¡Dios! ¡Ahí! ¡SIIIII!

En una última y más salvaje embestida Zoro se vino dentro de ella.

-Grr… Robin, ¡demonios!- Grito el peli verde al dejarse caer su espalda sobre la cama.

La arqueóloga estaba más que satisfecha, su cabeza y cerebro parecían desconectados de la realidad y solo el placer cabía en sus pensamientos.

-Zoro…- Dijo al dejarse vencer por el cansancio.

….

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se pregunto la mujer al despertarse y sentir su cadera rodeada por un par de brazos ¿Humanos?, al recordar lo que había hecho con Zoro se levanto asustada pero su sorpresa aumento al ver a Zoro en su modo normal junto a ella.

-Zoro, despierta-

-Umm- Se quejo el espadachín.

-Despierta y mírate- Le dijo mientras buscaba algo para vestirse.

-¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo?-

-No lo sé-

-Menos mal, fue bueno mientras duro- Le dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelinegra se sonrojo un poco pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Bajemos o nos vendrán a buscar-

…

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo?- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo al ver que Zoro había recuperado su apariencia.

-No lo sé- Dijo con fastidio el espadachín –Solo me dormí y desperté así-

Nami se acerco a él y lo tomo del cuello.

-Dime qué hiciste para volver a la normalidad-

-Solo me dormí- Contesto fastidiado.

Nami lo golpeo dejándolo enterrado en la arena.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué yo una bella mujer tiene que seguir de este modo por un día más?- Gimoteaba compadeciéndose de su desgracia.

-Pero yo así te quiero Nami-swan- Le dijo Sanji bailando alrededor de ella.

-Cállate Idiota- Lo golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo volar unos cinco metros.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Robin al tomar un manual.

-Es un informe de Vegapunk sobre el rayo, pero lo último está escrito en un idioma que nadie de nosotros conocemos- Dijo Franky.

-Oh, está en un idioma utilizado por los científicos de un país llamado "Stonia"-

-¿Qué dice Robin?- Le pregunto Nami mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

La morocha leyó y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

-Dice que existen dos formas de regresar a la normalidad sin tener que esperar las 48 horas después de haber utilizado el rayo la primera es utilizando un suero hecho por vegapunk llamado "americilo" y la segunda es usando extracto de una planta lladama "uromo".

-Creo que vi en la nevera del laboratorio unos tubos con el nombre de "americilo"- Dijo Chopper.

-Pues vamos, no hay que perder tiempo- Dijo Nami ordenandole a los chicos.

-Yo voy Nami-swan- Grito Sanji al adentrarse en la Isla.

-Fufufufufufufu- empezó a reir la arqueóloga.

-¿De qué te ríes Robin?- Le pregunto Franky.

-De nada- Contesto al volver a leer el libro en la parte final del informe:

_Existen tres formas de regresar a la normalidad sin tener que esperar las 48 horas después de haber utilizado el rayo:_

_1.- Utilizar el suero "americilo"._

_2.- Usar el extracto de la planta "uromo"_

_3.- Sexo, las hormonas secretadas por el humano durante el sexo aumenta a reducir el tiempo del efecto del rayo._

-Fufufufufufu lo mejo fue que lo disfrute- Se dijo para sí misma Robin al ver a Zoro comer junto con Luffy.

…

xDDD

¿Les gusto?

Espero que sí, dejen sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias si es que quieren un nuevo fic.


End file.
